


Who's Sus?

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [9]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Among Us, F/M, It's not halloween related, its family bonding, look I will not apologize for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: One of them was lying, but who?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975645
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Who's Sus?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeMayura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMayura/gifts).



> Ok so this ended up being something I didn't expect, but it's all MaybeMayura's fault and her [amazing art](https://maybemayura.tumblr.com/post/631427212209537024/among-us-but-make-it-gabenath-soi-got?is_highlighted_post=1)
> 
> So I hope you enjoy my little chaotic family bonding.
> 
> Prompt: "One of us is lying"
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

“One of us is lying.” Adrien stares at his computer screen before whipping around to stare at his father and Nathalie.

“It’s not me.” Gabriel looks between his phone and the other two occupants, panic clearly evident in his eye.

“I don’t know,” Nathalie types into the game chat with a small smirk playing on her lips that goes unnoticed by Adrien, but Gabriel doesn’t miss it, “that seems pretty sus.”

“Yea.” The boy’s green eyes narrow before slowly turning back to his screen, watching the chat scroll by from the two other players on his screen.

“I think it’s Nathalie.” Gabriel’s eyes narrow at his fiancée, but she looks at him with a shocked expression.

“Me?” She points to herself, “what did I do?”

“Nothing, but I just have…a feeling.”

“Throwing sus,” Adrien looks back at them, “that’s sus.”

“It’s not me!” Gabriel pouts slightly as he looks at his phone, his little red character with Player next to stares back at him.

“Sure. Let’s just skip then. We have time. There is only one imposter left.”

“Okay.” The screen shifts putting them back into the game.

Gabriel moves his character around doing his tasks until he gets to electrical. He waits for the game to do the download, but from the vent pops Nathalie’s character. His jaw drops as the kill animation happens, and he looks up at Nathalie, who has a small smile on her lips while she continues to play.

“How dare you.” He whispers so Adrien can’t hear, but still, she doesn’t look up.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
